Gia
Gia jest nową postacią, która po raz pierwszy pojawia się w premierowym odcinku drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opisana jest jako piękna, smutna, podenerwowana rockowa dziewczyna, która opuściła swój rodzinny dom w młodym wieku, by móc udzielać się na scenie muzycznej w Nowym Orleanie. Gia zostaje przemieniona przez Marcela i dołącza do jego nowej armii wampirów. Elijah zostaje jej mentorem. Wczesne lata życia Gia opuściła dom w młodym wieku.Po tmy jak matka dziewczyny zmarła, Ga została zmuszona do życia pod jednym dachem ze swym ojczymem, którego nienawidziła. Właśnie dlatego poprosiła Marcela, aby ją przemienił i nadał jej życiu sens. Wampir przydzielił jej Elijah jako mentora. The Originals thumb|left|222px|Gia gra na bębnach w ulicznej ori.W Alive and Kicking, Gia gra na bębnach w ulicznej ori.Marcel opowiada o niej kandydatom do swej armii. thumb|Ciało Gii.Później, nocą, Marcel rozmawia z Elijah, przyglądając się grającej na skrzypcach dziewczynie. Młodszy z wampirów podchodzi do Gii i patrzy na nią pytająco, a gdy ona przytakuje, skręca jej kark.Gia umiera. Zanim budzi się jako wampir, Elijah zostaje wytypowany na jej opiekuna. thumbW Every Mother's Son, Gia po staniu się wampirem, otrzymała od Marcela pierścień, aby mogła chodzić w dzień.Chcąc znaleźć nową czarownicę Eljiah przychodzi do Marcela, młodszy z wampirów wspomina mu o jego uczennicy.Każe dziewczynie podejść do nich, a gdy ta to robi, Marcel prosi ją, aby zaprowadziła Elijah do czarownicy Lenore.Elijah pyta czy to żart, a Marcel odpowiada, że nie. Pierwotny odchodzi pozostawiając Marcela i Gię. thumb|left|Gia i Elijah w drodze do sklepu. Pierwotny i Gia weszli do sklepu. Dziewczyna przysłuchiwała się rozmowie czarownicy i Elijah. Na prośbę czarownicy Elijah obiecuje przynieść jej zaczarowany przedmiot. Wychodząc mówi, że pytonem ma się zająć Gia, a ma to zrobić przy pomocy kontroli umysłu. Zirytowana dziewczyna pyta jak to się robi. Elijah wychodzi, a zezłoszczona Gia zaraz za nim. thumb|Gia i Elijah w barze.Wampirzyca siedzi w barze słuchając grających ludzi.Po chwili dołącza do niej Elijah, a ta sarkastycznie pyta czy potrzebuje kolejnego pytona. Pierwotny pyta czemu dziewczyna już nie gra.Gia mówi, że nie umie i nie wie czemu.Elijah tłumaczy jej, że wampiry mają wyostrzone zmysły, słyszą i czują inaczej.Dodaje, że pomoże dziewczynie z tym.Gia wraca do Marcela i mówi o Elijah, który jej pomoże, wampir mówi, że pomoże wszystkim. thumb|leftW Live and Let Die, Gia bawi się wraz z innymi wampirami.Skupiając się łapie lotkę, a po chwili dostaję pieniądze od wampira z którym się złożyła.Przez okno wpada jeden z wampirów, a do pomieszczenia wchodzą wilkołaki.Dziewczyna staje obok Marcela zwracając zmiennokształtnym uwagę. Marcel irytuje jednego z wilkołaków, Aidena, który po chwili kiwa głową dając znak wilkołakom, aby ugryzły wampiry.Gia reaguje z krzykiem chcąc bronić znajomych.Wilkołaki odchodzą.Później wszystkie wampiry rozmawiają na temat wilkołaków.Gia mówi, aby Marcel pokazał im jak pokonać wilkołaki, ponieważ w przeszłości już je pokonał.Josh przerywa rozmowie dziewczyny i Marcela pytając jak chcą oni pokonać armię super wilkołaków ucząc się walki w jeden dzień.Przerywa im Elijah, który wchodząc wampirzym tempem, skręca kark dwóch wampirów.Pierwotny trenuję Gie i stwierdza fakt, że ta bije jak dziewczyna.Gia sarkastycznie pyta dlaczego nie trenuje z innymi.Elijah tłumaczy jej, że jest za nią odpowiedzialny.Pierwotny mówi wampirzycy czym jest rytm i na czym on polega.Mówi, aby w dziewczynie zagrał rytm i powtarza ćwiczenie.right Gia wbija swoją rękę w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się serce Elijah.Dziewczyna patrzy na niego, a on na nią.Przerywa im Hayley. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|159pxGia to piękna dziewczyna o kremowo-brązowej skórze, mocnych zarysach twarzy, brązowych oczach i długich brązowych włosach, najczęściej rozpuszczonych na ramiona.Makijaż jest lekki i spokojny.Dziewczyna jest wysoka i wysportowana. Opisana jest jako "rockowa" dziewczyna, głównie z wyglądu, ponieważ jej częstym ubiorem są jeansy, skórzane kurtki, bokserki. Osobowość Gia jest opisana jako piękna i uduchowiona dziewczyna, która opuściła dom w młodym wieku.Jest twardą dziewczyną o charakterze wojowniczki i cieszy się nowymi zdolnościami, które pozyskała, stając się wampirem.Dziewczyna dzięki nauką Elijah staje się silniejsza i nabiera zaufania do swoich zdolności.Gia udziela się także na scenie muzycznej w Nowym Orleanie, grając na skrzypcach. Zdolności Słabości Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 2: *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' Relacje Marcel Gerard Elijah Mikaelson Ciekawostki Galeria Normal TheOriginals201-0475.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0493.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0495.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0500.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1163.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1166.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1169.jpeg gia2.png Normal TheOriginals202-1431.jpeg marcel gia 2x01.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1447.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1461.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0239.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0264.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0269.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0519.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0522.jpeg Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Marcela Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa